bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Apes/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Pamiętacie może tego gównianego efpeesa w świecie drakuli stworzonego przez inkagold? Dzisiaj weźmiemy pod lupę kolejnego horrora strzelanego tej firmy. Czy jest jeszcze gorszy niż wspomniana drakula? Zaraz się przekonamy. A więc, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra dark epjs została stworzona w 2000 piątym roku przez inkagold oraz także wydana przez tego dewelopera. Dystrybutorem w Polsce o dziwo nie było ajkju publiszing, które chętnie bierze pod swoje skrzydła przeróżne krapy. Gra została umieszczona tylko raz i do tego jako jedna z pełnych wersji na krążku w czasopiśmie Imperium gier w 2000 szóstym roku. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do zmieszania z błotem tego gniota, zobaczmy na noty z portali internetowych. Ocena na rosyjskim serwisie growym wynosi 1%, a średnia not graczy na onet gry wynosi 4 i pół na 10. Po zobaczeniu log firm odpowiedzialnych za to dzieło, ukazuje nam się meni tak puste jak półki sklepowe w Peerelu. Dzieli się ono na start gejm, gdzie wybieramy dany poziom do gry, opcje, w których oprócz zmiany rozdzielczości, odgłosów, muzyki i poziomu trudności nie ma absolutnie nic, hał tu plej w którym mamy rozpisane sterowanie, oraz wyjście, najlepszy wybór z całego głównego ekranu. Pewnie się zastanawiacie, co do kurwy nędzy robi tu małpa z płonącymi oczami? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Absolutnie, nic. Ani to straszne, ani to nawiązuje do dalszej części produkcji, ani to urodziwe. Po prostu tam jest. Ale nie martwię się, to dopiero początek niepotrzebnych rozwiązań. Fabuła przedstawia się następująco. Gdy budzimy się w jakimś ponurym szpitalu dowiadujemy się od pewnej kobiety że na naszym ciele są ślady jakiejś bestii, a sami zostaliśmy zarażeni nieznanym wirusem. Po chwili osoba znika, a szpital atakują zmutowane małpy. Oczywiście bierzemy szotgana spod łóżka i wybijamy w pień wszelkie człekokształtne. I to tyle. Chyba nie oczekiwaliście od fabuły kiepskiego efpeesa czegoś odkrywczego, prawda? Fabuła fabułą, ale jak przedstawia się rozgrywka. Naszym głównym celem jest zebranie wszystkich diamentów by otworzyć drogę do nowego poziomu. Przeszukujemy więc przeróżne zakamarki i zabjamy kolejno nadchodzące hordy zmutowanych małp które chcą udaremnić nasz plan. I tak przez bite 4 razy. Rozgrywka jest powtarzalna, nudna i trzeba naprawdę się natrudzić, by zginąć. Poza tym, czy czegoś wam to nie przypomina? Zbieranie kryształów by ukończyć dany lewel? Tak jest. To istny autoplagiat drakuli de dejs of or. Twórcy za te perfidne lenistwo dostają ode mnie karnego kutasa. Teraz zajmę się czym, i do kogo strzelamy. Mamy do dyspozycji 4 giwery. Pistolet, który zadaje obrażenia tak słabe, że aż rzucanie pinezkami w przeciwników byłoby efektywniejsze, dildo w kształcie szotgana, karabin maszynowy oraz, strzelbę myśliwską? Na serio? Czyżby główny bohater polował w mieście na zmutowane małpy? Ale, wróćmy do tematu. Oprócz tego, że broni jest skandalicznie mało, to jeszcze są strasznie niezbalansowane. Do zabicia jakiegokolwiek przeciwnika trzeba zużyć tyle samo pocisków zarówno za pomocą pistoletu, jak i długiej broni strzeleckiej. Nawet nie wspomnę o absolutnym braku odrzutu i zasobów amunicji. Kolejną wadą są przeciwnicy. Jak na kaszankę przystało ilość modeli przeciwników jest naprawdę, naprawdę mała. W tym gniocie twórcom udało się jakimś cudem stworzyć aż cztery modele. Mamy zmutowane pielęgniarki, które chodzą jakby przed chwilą wysrały coś naprawdę ogromnego, goryle które szczerzą się jakby byli całkowicie najebane, małe kapucynki, które zapierdalają jakby miały w dupie rakiety oraz napakowanego orangutana, który dysponuje bronią białą. I zgadnijcie czym nasi wrogowie różnią się oprócz skina. Tak jest, niczym. Wszystkie małpy giną po tej samej liczbie zadanych strzałów, wszystkie idą dokładnie tak samo, a ich " taktyka nigdy nie ulega zmianie. Apropo taktyk naszych adwersarzy, czas trochę powiedzieć o znakomitej sztucznej inteligencji. Ich plan działania wygląda mniej więcej tak: rispałnują się za naszymi plecami gdy trafimy na nieznane terrytorium, mozolnym krokiem idą w naszym kierunku i gdy zbliżą się wystarczająco, próbują ale to powtarzam próbują zadać nam jakie kolwiek obrażenia przy pomocy walki wręcz. I tak przez cały, pierdolony, czas. Ciągle idą jedną linią, prawie nigdy nie zmieniają ścieżek i gdy wdrapiemy się na coś wyższego blokują się na ścianach. Widać tytaniczny wysiłek włożony w stworzenie poprawnej sztucznej inteligencji. Kolejną rzeczą, o której warto wspomnieć jest lewel dizajn i same poziomy. Jest ich w grze aż 4. Widać, że w przerwach między waleniem konia do kolejnych fotek ze świerszczyka twórcy mieli czas na spłodzenie jakichś map. Mamy więc ponury szpital, miasto, muzeum oraz wyspę. Mimo różnorodnych miejscówek, same etapy są naprawdę kiepsko zaprojektowane. Kopiowane korytarze, zbyt ogromne mapy oraz schematyczność to główne utyki szkieletu poziomów. Poziomy się tak dłużą i są tak nudne, że zapewniam was, że prędzej czy później, po tych pięciu minutach, uśnięcie przed monitorem. Oprawa tej wiekopomnej produkcji jest na strasznie mizernym poziomie. Grafika jak na dwu tysięczny piąty rok przedstawia się równie absurdalnie jak żyrafa w sukience popierdalająca na taczkach na lodowisku. Modele, tekstury, animacje... wszystko wygląda jakby zwiało z pobliskiego kibla. Jednak najbardziej nietuzinkowe są efekty specjalne. Tylko spójrzcie. Tożto wygląda jak jakiś gif ściągnięty z pierwszej lepszej strony z animacjami. Strona dźwiękowa także pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Goryle brzmią jakby wyrzygały pół tony, a muzyka przypomina psychodeliczne disko rusko. Dźwięki broni mogłyby ujść gdyby nie fakt, że są to chamsko skopiowane odgłosy z kanter strajka jeden sześć. Reansumując, dark ejps jest prawdziwym horrorem, ale w niezamierzony przez twórców sposób. Kiepskie mapy, powtarzalny gejmplej, brak jakiegokolwiek a i i okropna grafika sprawiają, że gra doprowadza do szewskiej pasji. W dodatku tytuł jest niesamowicie krótki. Starczy na maksimum półtorej godziny. Co za kupa gówna. Wolałbym włożyć chuja do mrowiska niż grać w tego krapa. Trzymajcie się od tego syfu z daleka. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 5)